warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Decimator (Daemon Engine)
]] The Decimator is a Chaos Daemon Engine created from a horrific amalgam of human and xenos technology fused together and brought to unholy life by the darkest Warp sorcery. Decimators are nothing more than daemonic engines of death, standing taller than even the mighty Contemptor Pattern Dreadnoughts used by the Adeptus Astartes. The Decimator is believed to be an attempt to bolster the ranks of such ancient devices that still serve with the Traitor Legions and if this is the truth, then it is feared that many warriors of the Imperium will fall before these deadly machines. The Decimator is a nigh-unstoppable war machine, striding forth into the maelstrom of battle seeking to kill as many foes as possible with its horrendous might. These great beasts of Warp-fused metal and daemonic flesh are fortunately rarely encountered by Imperial forces as these terrible machines are blessed with the power of unholy vigor, and are capable of fighting on despite suffering obscene amounts of damage. The only way to ensure a Decimator is no longer a threat is to completely destroy its physical body, eliminating its daemonic possessing spirit's tether to the Materium and banishing it back into the darkness of the Warp. History of the Black Legion]] The use of the Decimator Daemon Engine was first recorded in Imperial records as far back as the latter part of the 35th Millennium, during the mass genocides known as the Grief of Herodin. The Decimator is rarely encountered outside of the Chaos Cults and demonic fleets that roam the benighted reaches of the Nightmare Rifts far to the galactic south in the Segmentum Tempestus. It is here in the dark void beyond the Imperium's borders that some unknown source, it is believed, barters these dread killing machines for a high price in blood, plunder and souls. This has led some within the Ordo Malleus to label them the work of the infamous Dark Magos known as the Sepktraal Cult which legend has it was driven to the rifts beyond the Silent Abyss during the Great Scouring of the early 31st Millennium. Other Imperial savants insist that the cult never existed at all except in the febrile myths of that forgotten age. Armament The Decimator is a large, brutal, and hellish creation; the essence of a Warp creature bound and fettered within the armoured bulk of a great bipedal warmachine. The hell-machine features great slab-shoulders of tainted and defiled ceramite and adamantium, while a low-set "head" gives the Decimator a characteristic hunched posture which exudes brooding and vicious menace. Inquisitorial savants do not know for sure what malefic party is responsible for this sinful innovation as the Decimator is capable of fielding a wide range of armaments attached to the ends of its long and powerful arms, including a rapid-firing Butcher Cannon, a Soul Burner Petard, a multi-barrelled Storm Laser, and great raking Dreadnought Close Combat Weapons known as Decimator Siege Claws with in-built Heavy Flamers.The Decimator can field these weapons in any combination, such as twin Butcher Cannons, Storm Lasers, or Decimator Siege Claws or use them in a combination with one another. armed with a Siege Claw and a Butcher Cannon]] The Decimator can also be turned into a mighty fire support and anti-armour platform by being armed with a single Heavy Conversion Beamer, allowing it to make quick work of all but the most resilient vehicles; fortunately the machine must stop moving in order to wield the weapon with any real accuracy. These great war machines can also be ritually dedicated to one of the four Chaos Gods; Khornate Decimators are armed with twin Siege Claws that it uses to rampage across the battlefield in a blood spilling frenzy; a Nurgleite Decimator is even harder to destroy than the standard Decimator as it is blessed by the Plague God with unnatural resilience; a Slaaneshi Decimator is almost untouchable in close combat; and a Tzeentchian Decimator's Heavy Flamers are made even more devastating. The machine can also take on more support options such as a searchlight to illuminate enemy units and a smoke launcher to provide cover for friendly infantry. Ordo Malleus Departmento Analyticus Technical Specifications The technical specifications of the Decimator have not yet been determined by the Ordos of the Inquisition. Also See *'Chaos Vehicles' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Thirteen - War Machines of the Lost & The Damned'' by Andy Hoare with Alan Bligh & Neil Wylie, pp. 126-130 *''Forge World Webstore: Chaos Decimator Daemon Engine'' *''Forge World Webstore: Decimator Butcher Cannon'' *''Forge World Webstore: Decimator Heavy Conversion Beamer'' *''Forge World Webstore: Decimator Siege Claw'' *''Forge World Webstore: Decimator Soulburner Petard'' *''Forge World Webstore: Decimator Storm Laser'' Gallery Decimator04.jpg|A Chaos Decimator Daemon Engine, front view Decimator05.jpg|A Chaos Decimator Daemon Engine, rear view Decimator06.jpg|A Chaos Decimator as seen next to an Astartes Dreadnought, Contemptor Dreadnought, and an individual Space Marine for size comparison DecimatorDaemonEngine001.jpg|A Decimator Daemon Engine armed with twin Decimator Siege Claws Decimator02.jpg|A Chaos Decimator of an unknown Chaos Space Marine warband, presumably either the Word Bearers, the World Eaters, or the Red Corsairs DecimatorDaemonEngine000.jpeg|A Decimator Daemon Engine aligned with the Chaos God Nurgle armed with a Decimator Siege Claw and a Soul Burner Petard es:Diezmador del Caos Category:D Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Technology Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Dark Mechanicus Category:Daemon Engines Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers